User blog:XxBlazingDragonxX/What is my blog about?
Hello everyone! I'm making this quick blog post to just tell you what my blog is about. This was meant to be the first blog post but I added a blog post about Nazaro because I was excited about the whole blog thingy. Anyways, what my blog is kind of about is introducing customers, somewhat "special" information about movies and other stuff. The introducing customer part is a little bit of backround information about the customer. It is kind of like Dan Schneider's fun facts about his T.V. show episodes. Some of the information is on the customer page but some of it is a little different that isn't involved with Flipline Studios. An example is like Pedro. He is very loosly based off Gabe from the disney show "Good Luck Charlie." As I said before, adding the information about him being loosley based off Gabe, wouldn't have anything to do with Flipline Studios.I usually try to add blog posts as often as I can, even though I know that nobody really reads them. But I still have fun writing them. When I make movies, like "The Mysterious Daisy" or "Trouble at Sea" I try to add as much information as I can. It's kind of like a promotion for the movie. I have many movies planned. Like on the customer page "Zack" it says that he was in a movie "I want you back" which I plan to be making pretty soon. I still have to finish Trouble at Sea because it's very long and I can't write the entire movie in 1 writing session, as I said in my previous blog post. A thing that you may want to know is that I try to make my movies as different as possible. The Mysterious Daisy was about a villian taking over a island. Trouble at Sea was a basic movie about the history of 2 people, which involves many,many twists. My goal is that the movie "I want you back" will be a very, weird and different movie. As I write this post, I am thinking what the story may be. Right now, I have 3 things I have to do/finish. First of all I need to finish Trouble at Sea, which may take a while. Next I will have to make 2 more blog posts about introducing my MAIN customers, Michael and Nathan. The movie "I want you back" will have a blog post coming very soon. I know that this blog post wasn't "quick" as I may have mentioned before, but as I said, I love writing these blog posts, even though nobody reads them. If you read my blog post about Nazaro, 1 of the sentences were "Nazaro is best friends with ?" Well I am proud to say that the new guitarist/Nazaro's best friends name is Marco! He will be a guitarist and he will have a blog post to himself. If you read the full thing I thank you for that because writing all this takes a lot of effort. Thank you and I hope to chat with you on chat! Category:Blog posts